SN Jukebox : Carry on my wayward son !
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: Os irmãos winchester vivem um dos momentos mais importantes das suas vidas e refletem sobre isso. Ep " All Hell Breaks Loose " final da 2 temporada


Title: SN Jukebox : Prossiga, meu filho obstinado !  
Summary: Os irmãos winchester vivem um dos momentos mais importantes das suas vidas e refletem sobre isso.  
Linguagem: Português  
Classificação: 16 ANOS / M / One-shot  
Status: Completa !  
Categoria: Songfic /Drama Angst  
TV Shows » Supernatural

Dean aproveitara um momento oportuno para fazer aquilo que perseguia por toda a sua vida, muitas vezes se perguntando se um dia conseguiria faze-lo. Ao olhar para o corpo que o demônio de olhos amarelo usava cair inerte ao receber o tiro da colt , viu os olhos amarelos esvair-se em pequenos lampejos causados pelo tiro no peito do demônio...

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

_**Don't you cry no more**_

_**Continue meu filho teimoso  
**_

_**Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado**_

_**Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar**_

_**Não chore mais**_

A única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Sam era tudo o que havia vivido nos ultimos dias , desde a sua entrada na lanchonete em que ouviu o distúrbio magnético e fora envolto em trevas até o momento de ver a criatura que mudara o destino de sua família e principalmente o seu ser destruído logo após a abertura do portão do inferno, o que foi vital para o final de Azazel ; o demônio de olhos amarelos.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções foram bombardeados sobre ele sem piedade. Houve um momento em que achou que jamais presenciaria essa cena, quando Dean o encontrou na cidadela fantasma seu peito se encheu de alegria ao ver o irmão, mas de súbito viu seu irmão mudar a expressão feliz de seu rosto para um misto de preocupação e medo a ponto de gritar, mas já era tarde...

Sentiu uma dor aguda nas suas costas, uma onda de calor e frio percorrendo todo o seu corpo enquanto toda a sua força se esvaia e ele tombava no chão enquanto tentava manter o foco borrado de sua visão na figura que antes tinha certeza de que era seu irmã momento teve medo, mas não tinha mais como gritar e a última coisa que sentiu foi o seu corpo ficando vazio e perdendo o calor do abraço do seu irmão, enquanto dava o seu último suspiro...

_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**_

_**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**_

_**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming**_

_**I can hear them say**_

_**Uma vez que eu me levantei acima do ruído e da confusão  
**_

_**Para perceber por um instante além desta ilusão  
**_

_**Eu estava voando cada vez mais alto  
**_

_**Mas eu voei muito alto**_

Dean apenas estava feliz e era isso que importava, conseguira destruir Azazel e trouxe o seu irmão de volta, mesmo que ele soubesse que no futuro isso traria problemas entre os dois, ainda mais pelo prazo curtíssimo que foi dado a ele. Só queria descansar e depois tratar de curtir a vida com o seu irmão, pois sabia que cada momento agora seria precioso.

Não se arrependia pelo que tinha feito, era seu dever com seu irmão mais novo; já tinha sobre seus ombros a morte do seu pai que fizera um pacto para salvar a sua vida, não gostaria de ser o responsável pela morte de mais alguém da familia. Ao relembrar os momentos na casa em que olhava para Sam e falava sobre quando ele começara a fazer perguntas sobre a morte da mãe e as frequentes mudanças de cidade e ausência do pai; ele não conseguia acreditar que agora ficaria sozinho no mundo; relutava em acreditar na morte de seu irmão. Sua mente renegava aquela informação quantas vezes fosse preciso e isso o estava enlouquecendo, dilacerando-o por dentro e foi quando decidiu tomar uma atitude extrema : vendeu sua alma pela vida de Sam.

**_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_**

**_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_**

**_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_**

**_I can hear them say_**

**_Embora meus olhos pudessem ver eu era ainda um homem cego  
_**

**_Embora minha mente pudesse pensar eu era ainda um homem louco  
_**

**_Eu ouço as vozes quando eu estou sonhando  
_**

**_Eu posso ouvi-las dizer_**

Sam pensava agora em como suas vidas foram guiadas pela vingança, pela motivação de destruir Azazel e como isso havia influenciado suas vidas ; sentia um misto de vazio e satisfação que não sabia explicar. Finalmente havia descoberto o propósito para qual foi escolhido e o quanto havia fugido por temer saber a verdade, sendo tolo de achar que mentir para si mesmo seria a melhor maneira de enfrentar a grande questão da sua vida.

**_Masquerading as a man with a reason_**

**_My charade is the event of the season_**

**_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_**

**_It surely means that I don't know_**

**_Mascarado como um homem com uma razão  
_**

**_Minha charada é o evento da estação  
_**

**_E se eu reivindicar ser um homem sábio,  
_**

**_Significa certamente que eu não sou_**

Quantas vezes a vida não os testou, colocando a prova toda a força de vontade da família winchester, diante das questões mais difíceis e dos momentos mais brutais para qualquer ser humano, mas pouco a pouco eles foram caminhando na estrada do seu destino até chegar a essa encruzilhada, em que novamente se encontrariam com seu algoz e resolveriam tudo de uma vez por todas !

**_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_**

**_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_**

**_I set a course for winds of fortune_**

**_But I hear the voices say_**

**_Em um mar em tempestade de emoção movente  
_**

**_Sou lançado como um navio no oceano  
_**

**_Eu ajustei um curso para ventos da fortuna  
_**

**_Mas eu ouço-me que as vozes dizem_**

Mas a maior surpresa dessa batalha foi o reencontro com o pai deles, que conseguira fugir do inferno para ajudar seus filhos na batalha crucial de suas mostrava em seu rosto a alegria de poder vê-los novamente, tocou o ombro de Dean para em seguida olhar e sorrir para Sam , que retribui o gesto. Dean e Sam choravam ao ver seu pai dar o adeus que não fora dito, mas sim sentido por todos naquele lugar, e então sua figura se transformou em um feixe de luz que rapidamente se desfez ao olhar emocionado dos irmãos winchester; pois certamente agora o pai deles poderia descansar e ir para um lugar melhor...

**_Carry on, you will always remember_**

**_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_**

**_Now your life's no longer empty_**

**_Surely heaven waits for you_**

**_Continue, você recordará sempre  
_**

**_Continue, nada se iguala o esplendor  
_**

**_Agora sua vida já não é mais vazia  
_**

**_Certamente o céu espera-o_**

**FIM**


End file.
